


Thou Art A Slut

by Heikitsune25



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Mind Break, Multi, No Romance, No pairings - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, bbm - Freeform, dilf, gangbangs, no ships, pron, slutty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A sexual anthology where the girls of persona 1-5 act like sluts and/or become one by the monsters, or villains. No romance, NTR, or ships. Just the girls of Persona getting fucked, being slutty and/or broken into sluts in the sexual anthology by whatever I feel like or my patrons vote for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ann is a massive slut for older men. Fat ones, fit ones. The principle of her school, her manager, if their middle-aged, she’ll drop her panties for them in a heartbeat. This a glimpse of her daily life.**  
  
  
**Tags: Dirty talk, hidden sex, anal, fucked silly, rough sex**

* * *

  


 

Ann’s love for older men 

  
  
   
  
Ann Takamaki morning starts like normal.   
  
“Mmmph…”  
  
Deep-throating her manger’s fat cock.   
  
“Ohh…” Subaru leaned back in his chair with his hand on the blonde model’s head. The high schooler rapidly bobbed her head back and forth on the large veiny cock of the middle-aged man. He is in his mid-thirties with a few deep wrinkles form years of work in the office. While he isn't overweight, he isn't exactly fit either.   
  
Subaru Kishimoto is the owner of the agency that Ann models for. A kind-hearted man with a wife and child that he rarely sees.   
  
“Deeper Miss Takamaki.” Which is why he was glad for Ann's slutty nature. The young girl first time auditioning for him was with her head hanging off his desk and her begging him to fuck her throat.   
  
“Mmm…. You’re not as back up as before huh?” The whorey blonde purred as she trailed kissed down his towering, eleven-inch meat stick. Thicker than her arm with mighty veins.   
  
Ann could taste another woman under all his heavy musk. A sign that he and his wife had finally had sex after a while. The slutty high schooler moaned in delight at that. Happy for the man to enjoy quality time with his lover, as she deep throated his cock. She’d never let the man fuck her, much to her dismay, but she’ll take cleaning and sucking his succulent cock.   
  
‘It’s still as tasty as before~…’ Ann hummed as she bobbed her head further down the. The heavy male musk made her nostril flare up. The tangy salty taste of sex tickled her tongue.  She loved the mature taste of older men’s cock. From thirty to men in their sixties, cocks of older men are like fine wine to her. Rich with flavor and experience. Doesn’t hurt that they cum like horses and tend to treat a young girl like her like the slut she really is.  
  
‘Haa~ I wished he’d just fuck me already…” Slurping down to the older man’s bristly ball sack, Ann gave each of them heavy kisses and licks. Flicking her tongue, drenching them in her spit, Ann lavished her manger's sack. Letting the heavy meat pole rest on her forehead as she buried her face in him. Sucking and licking tenderly at each swaying nut with great care and fever. Savoring the thick, powerful taste of male lust on her tongue. Her other hand kept jerking the Subaru’s shaft to keep the constant flow of pre-jizz leaking down on her.   
  
“Your cock’s one of the best I’ve’ tasted~.” Coming back up Ann moaned as she licked a few strands of hair off the sides of her lips. Kissing the head of the cock before swallowing it whole again. Stretching out her throat as she choked a little but kept going none the less. Even as she felt the seasoned man's cock beat faster with the need to cum, Ann didn't slow down a bit.  
  
“Fuck! Sorry but I have a meeting soon so!” Subaru gave a short apology before he took the teenager by her pigtails and started ramming her face into his cock. Ann’s nose burrowed into his pubic hair as she gagged and spurted at the bulging in her neck. Her face banging into the married man’s waist as he bent over and reamed Ann’s slutty mouth.   
  
Ann’s hands switched from Subaru’s thighs to her bare pussy under her tights. Slamming her finger’s into her folds as the older gentlemen ravaged her gullet. Not that it would take much to get her off, as Subaru’s dick rattled her core. Her slit can put a lake to shame with how wet it is as it dripped through her clothes.   
  
“Sh-Shit! A-About to-!” The thirty-year-old didn’t finish his sentence as his cock burst out thick, heavy blasts of cum straight down Ann's throat. It bubbled and spewed out from her lips while jettisoning to form her nose. Forcing her to swallow and drink the healthy, and profuse cum if she wanted to keep breathing.   
  
‘Mmm~. I am still shocked he only has three kids. With this much sperm, his wife should never not be pregnant.’ Ann thought as she gulped down the viral seed. Her body jumping at every shot that rocketed down her mouth and at the orgasm running through her. Her finger’s locked in her cunt as she purred and sighed at her belly being filled with her early morning breakfast.   
  
While his cock didn’t even slow down it’s pumping, Subaru’s grip on her pony lessen enough for her to move. Not that she moved far. Only taking her mouth off the pulsating cock and jerking the shaft furiously. Aim the cock at her face, Ann gasped and moaned as she is pelted in the face with stodgy white jizz. The viscous ball batter slammed in her cheek with a weighty splat. Her forehead is quickly covered. Forcing her to close her eye as the spunk dripped down and she took another shot to her face.   
  
By the time he was done, Ann couldn’t even see with how much spunk covered her face. It dripped and pooled on onto the ground. Much to her ire as Ann, happily licked up the mask of jizz on her face.   
  
“Um…do-Don’t you want to clean that?” Subaru asked. Drained of his spunk and a little tired.   
  
“Oh, thanks but I am ok.” The slutty high schooler purred as she licked her cheek. “It’ll be a nice snack on the way to school.”   


 

-OOO-

  
  
“Ha ha! Keep tightening your ass like this and I’ll give an A for the whole year let. Ha!”  
  
The rotund gym teacher laughed as he slapped Ann’s jiggling rear. His thick burly cock buried deep into the moaning blonde’s asshole as her face is pushed up against the wall of the school. Her shapely, bubbly rear bouncing against her new gym teacher’s waist. Her red tights torn and stained form the fat-bellied teacher’s cum dripping from her overstuffed ass and down her supple thighs.   
  
Behind the gym, Ann has her face pushed up the wall with her legs spread wide. Giving Kiro, her new gym teacher as much purchase as she could to ruin her anus. She moaned and cried as the sweet covered rounded bellied teacher slapped her ass. Pulling on her pigtails, snapping her head back as he buried his cock up her suffocating pucker.   
  
“Fuck! Ram ass!” Ann cried as she drooled from her second orgasm in the past few minutes. Her pussy spraying through her tights and showering the ground while Kiro slammed his hand on her ass. Marking both her jiggling cheeks red as he sharply degraded the blonde model. Calling her a slut   
  
“Didn’t think you’d actually be such a cock whore!” Kiro groaned. Smacking Ann’s ass again to get her to moan in delight. “I still don’t believe you held out on the fuck Komashida with how often I am dicking you!”   
  
Ture, as much of slut for well-aged cock, she didn’t even dear touch that bastard Komashida, but that was because of how he treated Shiho. Now with her best friend safe, Ann planned on letting half the staff have her way with them.   
  
“If you weren’t fucking him, I bet you taking the whole school board up your ass! You meat toilet!” And while Kiro is a rough man, he is a better teacher and doesn’t pray on his students. As long as Ann is there to take his dick whenever he pleases.   
  
“Take it you slut!!” The teacher cried. His dick blasting out thick strings of jizz up Ann’s quivering pucker. The bubbly hot spunk sent a shock up Ann’s back that made her scream out in pure pleasure. Her cunt spasming wildly as she came along with her teacher. Every hot, stodgy load of cum that Krio slammed into her made her cry and squirt out in bless. Her quim ruining her red tights as it blasted through them. Darkening the wall before her as she shook and moaned with her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out.   
  
You’re a better whore then a student you know.” Krio sneered happily as he pulled his fat, ten-inch dick out of Ann's confide rear. Cackling as he watched the feeling in Ann’s legs leave her, form the quaking orgasm. Making her fall to the ground as Kiro’s white, jello thick cock snot leak out her ruined anus.   
  
“Ah…hey don’t forget to clean me off.” Kiro growled as he roughly grabbed one Ann’s pigtails and forced her to face his still twitching cock. Dripping with leftover cum and spit, he lightly slapped the whore awake form her sexual stupor.   
  
Ann, drunk off dick and lust, gingerly licked and sucked the smelly prick. Slowly waking herself up from the stiff, harsh musk of her sweaty gym teacher’s member. Dutifully cleaning the mix of sticky cum and her arousal, Ann drove her head as down the crude man’s full shaft. Burring her face into his bush of pubic hair. The powerful smell shot her awake by sending a shock right at her greedy sex.   
  
“Mmm~.” Ann peaked her tongue out form her tight lips to tease and poke at Kiro’s sweltering sack. Sloppily bobbing her head back and forth, the horny blonde made sure to get any   
  
Popping the beating prick out her mouth, Ann took her large full breast, and wrapped them around his cock. Pumping her plump tits while her mouth sucked on what was still standing tall in between her healthy bosom. With is a lot considering she has to bury her face into her own tits to get as much cock as she could in her mouth.  Using both her tits and her mouth to clean the slimy, throbbing prick, Ann hummed along with Kiro’s heavy hand on her head.   
  
“Fuck! Go faster you sow! You want us to get caught!? Or would you rather the whole school watch as I break your womb!?” The gym teacher grabbed the blonde’s head and started ramming his cock through her tits and in her mouth. Gagging the model as he growled and snarled at his rampaging dick growing hotter and hotter with his next release.   
  
“Gluck! Gluck!! Hulck!!!” With one hand keeping her head steady, the other went to her pillowy tits and squeezed and groped them. Pulling at her nipples to make her moan and choke around his dick. Showing no remorse as used Ann’s mouth as a cock sleeve merely to get himself off. And the slutty high schooler enjoyed it all as her cunt spasmed and twitched in delight at Kiro’s rough treatment.   
  
“Ngh! You better swallow this!” Kiro sneered as he pushed the model’s head into her tits while his cum rocketed out. The near gallon of spunk erupted from her closed mouth and even her nose as it jettisoned out of her nose. Dirtying her shirt as snot bubbles popped and fizzed out of her mouth as well. She coughed and gagged on the soup thick blast of jizz that fired in her throat, but she happily swallowed it all even though her face is turning blue from the lack of oxygen.   
  
After thirty minutes, Krio’s dick finally lost its energy and slipped out Ann's mouth. Allowing her to breathe and cough up some jizz. Popping clear white cum bubbles in her mouth and nose as she laid on the ground, her clothes torn, covered in cum. And her asshole bruised and leaking, but utterly satisfied.   
  
“You can take the rest of the class off.  Use that time to clean yourself up.” Krio scoffed as he left Ann leaking and dazed behind the school’s building.   


 

-OOO-

  
  
"Ugh, I hate summer…" Rentaruo groaned as he whipped the sweat from his brow. Even though it late in the evening, the large businessman still felt droplets of sweat trickle down his face neatly hair trimmed face. His suit fit him nicely, even though he is six one and over two hundred pounds, he is an averagely attractive forty-year-old man. With a little too much hair in some places and just the right amount and others.   
  
"Hey, mister~!”   
  
He turned and found what looked to be a foreigner calling out to him. She looked utterly stunning with her golden locks in cute pigtails and bright aqua colored eyes. However, while her face is beautiful, her body is sinful. Sure, she is dressed for the warm weather. Hot pants that barely hung on to her waist. And a bikini top is hidden under her button up shirt that is tied under her buxom bosom. However, the short hung low enough to get a peek at the lacey stringed thong underneath while the shorts are unbuttoned just a little to show off the very tip of her blonde pubic hair and maybe even a tribal tattoo.   
  
Her ‘bikini top’ is clearly an even more risqué bra that showed nearly all off her cleavage and her nipples looked to jump out of her barely modest top. She is covered in stylish accessories like bracelets and earrings. Along with a white choker with a doggy bone cram that read BITCH in English.   
  
The whole look made Rentaruo turn beet red as she looked at him with a hungry innocent look. Licking her lips as she purred out her honey laced words.   
  
“I am a little lost~. “Think you can help me find out where I need to go?” While the question itself is an innocent one, the fact that Ann is pantomiming a blowjob spoke volumes to her true intentions. 

  
  
-OOO-

  
  
“Ahnn! Your fat cock feels so good!” With her pigtails used as handlebars, wrapped around Rentaruo’s hands, the slutty blonde had her pussy ruined by the large man’s foot long dick. Condom bags filled to burst with cum are tied around her swollen nipples and thong. The swung and bounced, the thick seed sloshing inside them, along with her supple body as the hairy round-bellied Rentaruo plowed into her from behind.   
  
Her tight, round ass bounced and rippled in waves. Large red handprints covered her rear form the copious amounts of slaps that Rentaruo happily laid. He locked his hands in the moaning slutty blonde's pigtails. Pulling them back to threw Ann into him while his throbbing raging fuck stick.  
  
The bed of the love hotel they picked shook and rumbled form their furious fucking. The trash can filled with used condom bags. The sheets stained and ditired form their intense lustful rampage.  
  
“Here’s another one for ya!” Rentaruo bellowed as he filled another condom of his spunk. The rubber sheath ballooning out into Ann’s slobber bitch hole. Sending her reeling into her third orgasm of the hour. Her slit choking and milking Rentaruo for every burst and jab of his hips as he filled the twentieth bag of the night.   
  
"Phew…" The businessman sighed as he slides his throbbing shaft out the mewling high schooler. Not an easy task, given that Ann's cunt is so tight that while his cock was able to get out, the condom and all its stodgy contents stayed.   
  
“Heh…I've got to admit you're a good fuck." Grinned the older man. His cock still standing proud as he laid back.   
  
“You dick’s not bad either.” Ann sighed as she pulled the full condom bag out of her pussy. It is just as big and bouncy as she the others she adorned herself in. She wore them like badges. Proving her worth in all the jizz she had taken like the proud little slut she is.   
  
“Would be better if you let me fuck you raw.” Rentaruo suggested with a heavy twitch of his stiff erection.   
  
“Hmm…that sounds…. tempting.” Although Ann’s eyes are honed on the burly eleven-inch, soda can thick cock, she did still hesitant on the matter. It's not as if she hasn't let men fuck her raw before, however, it's not exactly a safe day for her. And yet the sight of Rentaruo’s fat, manly shaft, riddled in pulsating veins and connected to a heavy bushel of pubic hair. With a weighty set of testicles just loaded with cum and tickled with a few strains of stringing hair. Some of which is still around her lips form licking the meaty cum factories.   
  
“How about this?”  The older man said. “If I can get you cumming none stop with just my dick, then I get to cum inside you as much as I want. If I can't you get to blow me the whole night."  
  
The older man smirked with a bob of his bare, veiny cock. "How's that sound?"  
  
Ann did love a good challenge and she is still ready for more than another round. “You’re on!”   


 

-OOO-

  
  
Maybe Ann knew she was going to lose so easily. Maybe she lost the bet on purpose being a lover of middle-aged dick.   
  
"What's the matter, sweety? Can’t talk with dick on the brain!?“Rentaruo clacked as he slammed his cock-up Ann’s battered pussy. Locking her legs and arms up above her with his hands clasped around behind her head, he gave the slutty blonde a thorough and rigorous pounding. Her shockingly tight cunt still held strong even though it’s been filled to the brim with cum with a slight bulge in her belly show off his efforts.   
  
True to his word, Rentaruo has been keeping Ann cumming none stop for the past two hours. The bed is drenched in her lust form squirting rapid fire. All she can do is moan and mewled with droopy, cock drunk grin on her face. Her tongue lashing out and bouncing wildly with her eyes rolled up sex crazed dazed. Her clit is painfully hard as it is repeatedly slapped by the fifty-year man’s hearty ball sack.   
  
“You can even hear me anymore huh!?” Rentaruo snarled as his locked up his body and fired another healthy load of jizz into Ann’s bitch pocket. The jelly thick jizz gushed out in loud heavy spurts as Rentaruo shot his hips up into Ann with every fist-sized deposit of his seed.   
  
In an instant, Rentaruo switched gears and slammed Ann upside down on her shoulders. Her legs spread over her in the air as he started plowing down into her. Making the pigged tailed whore squirt over herself as she wailed in lust cried delight.   
  
The older man is relentless in his promise to drive Ann mad with his cock. Slamming his cock down in her as she cried out in drooling lust. Cumming constating in long strings and spraying her quim over herself whenever a powerful orgasm stuck her hard and fast. Yet Rentaruo kept going. Only pausing when he himself came. Hilting his cock down into Ann and firing another impressive dose of jizz in her already filled muff. Most of which sprayed out, but that didn’t stop him from draining himself in her.   
  
Rentaruo growled as he laid his body on top of Ann. Pushing his weight down her as he spread her legs high around him while pounded balls deep into her. His cum churning sack smacking her upturned butt as he pressed down on her. He took all the joy he could in breaking the lusty little high schooler with his cock. A Favorite past time of his, he will never get tired of the shocked cock stupid faces on the young prostitutes and girls he takes in and thinks they can take advantage of an older man for a quick fuck.   
  
Though he has to admit, this Ann girl is giving him a run for his money. While she was far from sane at the moment, her mind and body too drowned in cock and cum to have a coherent thought, her body still worked him better than anyone.   
  
"Take this!" With a snarl, Rentaruo came again. Somehow overshadowing his previous climax and expanding the bulge in Ann's stomach. While the blonde's body reacted with another powerful, overwhelming orgasm, Ann herself could only whine weakly as her sex is drowned in spunk. Rentaruo making sure to stick his cum as deep in her as possible with sharp grunting thurst of his spasming cock.   
  
"Don't tire on me now sweety." Smiled the randy older man as he gave quick thrust into Ann. His cock somehow even harder than before.   
  
"We've still got the whole night ahead of us." The man said as Ann could only respond with a twitch of her pussy and broken whimper.   


 

-OOO-

  
  
“Phew…” Rentaruo took a long drag of his cigarette. Setting on the hotel bed as the sun peaked through curtains. “Damn…I am actually a little tired now…”   
  
The bear of a man grumbled as he taped his sore back.   
  
"Ahh…" Beside him, Ann laid speared out on the bed. Covered in cum with a few empty and leaking condoms of cum covering her. Along with twenty more filled ones tied to her panties and her nipples. Her pussy gaped and shuddered as it leaked gallons of cum. The cock drunk high schooler sighed and groan in delight in her fucked silly mind. Her lips witching in a cheery but sex-crazed smile.   
  
Standing up Rentaruo put on started getting dressed. Putting out his cancer stick, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.   
  
"That was the best fuck I had in a long while." He tossed the card on Ann's prone form. "Give me a call if you ever want a quick lay. Hell, I'll even go to your place for a pussy like that."  
  
As the older man left Ann dazed on the bed, the little slut smiled at the idea before licking the thick cum off her lips. Deciding to whether to visit Subaru or find another good fuck around Shibuya before going to school. 

* * *

  
**Small author's note: While I did say this will go through Persona 1-5, the first few chapters will be P5 centric. While I have a feeling most won't care, I want to say this just as a heads up when people notice there's been like four chapters of P5 and no P1 or 3.**  
  
**The reason for this is just that P5 has a lot more smut potential than the others. The bad ends imply Makoto becoming a prostitute, and Ann becoming Komshida's sex slave. Ann herself just screams sex appeal, and the shadows are a lot easier to put in sexual situations than the ones in P1-4. so forgive me for the heavy P5 dump.**


	2. On top of the school board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida enjoys his power over the school. And Haru and Makoto couldn't agree more with him. 
> 
> Tags: Rough sex, dirty talk, DILF, Dub-con, lots of cum

On top of the school board

Kamoshida sighed blissfully in the English classroom. Standing in the middle of it with his pants down as two girls tended to his massive eleven-inch cock.

"Don't forget the balls Makoto. I know how much you like cleaning them."

Makoto dipped her face lower to take one of the gym teacher's sack in her mouth. Her plush lips suckling at the large testicles. Dutifully, the student council president took one hairy nut in her mouth, her spit-soaked lips having a few strands stuck to them and swirling her tongue around the twitching sack. The deep male musk mixed in with the older man's recent time outside made Makoto drool all over the cum factories in cock drunken lust. Squatting next to Haru, their large rounded butts poking out from under the skirt of their school uniforms.

Haru licked and sucked at the rest of the shaft. Her hand happily jerking the gym teacher's masculine elven inch monster. She could barely wrap her finger's around it, let alone get her lips around the bulky head of the cock. But she tired none the less as pushed her mouth further long the member. Getting about halfway before gagging and pulling back. Not that Komshida let her pull back too far as he had a firm grip on her fluffy her.

"Mmm…your cock's so good." Both girls moaned hard enough to make the greediest of slut's blush. Their panties dripped with lust right through their tights and stained the floor. Their pussies gaping and twitching with pure cock-hungry lust as the bobbed their heads along the bastard gym teacher's shaft.

Kamoshida sighed at his luck. Both girls could put a succubus to shame with how horny they were. Haru is thanking him for convincing her father to let her stay at the school since he wanted his rich daughter to go to a more fancy school. But Haru herself wanted to go to a more laid-back place.

That was three months, and a lot of blowjobs in the bathroom ago. Now she's addicted to his cock and goes home with his jizz dripping down her legs from her cunt and ass, and her tongue nearly colored white form how much cum she's swallowed. Sure, on the surface young Haru is sweet, and caring. Not a day goes by that Komshida doesn't see a boy swoon over her angelic smile.

But after 'thanking' the gym teacher in the bathroom a few times, all he has to do is whip out his cock and she'll be drooling over it in less than a second. He had even mistakenly walked in on her in the girl's bathroom, for once not being a creep and trying to prey on any of them, and when he panicked the only thing, he could think of was dropping his pants. Two hours later, Haru is left in one of the stalls, dazed with cum leaking out every hole.

"Ooh come on Nijima. A slut like you can go deeper than that." The older man laughed as grabbed Makoto's hair to tug her up to his cock. Slapping his spit covered cock on her face while she moaned into delight at her face being bombarded with spittle and pre-jizz.

He had actually caught Makoto masturbating on a desk earlier this week. Something about her stress of being overworked with school, but he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying as he was railing her ass and calling her every dirty name in the book. Apparently, the prim and proper student is a massive masochist. Never one to turn down Komshida tanning her ass red, or him suddenly driving his cock up her anus announced.

After that, both girls have become are his perfect willing little cock slaves. Bending over and kneeling down whenever he asks them. He didn't even have to do any blackmail, rape or anything. He just got lucky in having a school filled with horny girls.

Kamoshida grabbed that back of Makoto's head cheekily slammed his cock straight down her throat. Getting her to gag and bury her nose into his bushy pubic hair. "Show me just how much you love my dick."

The randy gym teacher's lecherous sneer grew as he started slammed his hips into Makoto's face. His cock slamming in the back of her throat and beyond as he pounded the young girl's gullet like he did her pussy yesterday on her desk in her homeroom class. Grabbing her head with both hands and crashing into her mouth like a mad man.

"Hulgk! Glack! Hack!" Makoto moaned and gagged deliriously form the pleasure of having her head rocked from the brutal slamming. Her nose crashing into his coarse pubic hair as her tongue peeked out to lick at his heavy swinging ball sack and his cock that slide out her mouth. Her pussy on fire as she happily sucked and slurped while the randy gym teacher plowing her face. The painful bulging of her throat made her body tense up in delight.

Haru took Makoto's place and tended to Kamoshida's cum sack. Her tongue slurping at the lightly hairy jizz pouch as it smacked her face and Makoto's chin. The thick sweaty male musk made her purr in desire as she drooled like a bitch in heat over the male seed churning in Komshida's balls. Every twitch and jerk of them made her moan in delight as she felt the man's cum getting ready to fire out.

"Here's your lunch!" Kamoshida bellowed as he slammed Makoto's face in his hips. Digging her face in his pubic hair and choking her on his essences as his cock pulsated and blew a massive blast of cum. The first shot, thick as jello and powerful enough to shot through her nose, filled her mouth and throat easily. The rest, for a full minute as Kamoshida leaned forward and spent his whole load deep inside Makoto's gullet.

"You! Fucking! Cum! Slut!" Kamoshida growled as he pulled his hips back and slammed them back in with every hearty shot of cum that fired out his burly dick. Making Makoto happily take heavy deep drinks of jizz as her bulging throat as she swallowed every last blast of ball batter. Even though some of it oozed out of her nose the sides of her mouth.

Makoto didn't stop herself form shamelessly squirting through her clothes as her eyes rolled up in a mind shattering orgasm. Her lust powerful enough to shoot through both her underway and pantyhose as she quivered and shook from Kamoshida depositing his load in her. Treating her like a common cum toilet with a thick blast of jizz that erupted from his shaft. Every blast of cum sent her pussy reeling as she came with every burst.

Kamoshida pulled his hips back and rocketed forward for the next three shots down her throat. The slutty high schooler drinking each virile blast of semen with heavy gulps as his balls, still being serviced by Haru, twitched and jumped with every blast. He pulled Makoto's head back again and pushed her back down again for the second wave of spunk. This one exploded out of the sides of her mouth as it was nothing but a baseball sized ball of spunk that rocketed into her greedy mouth.

"Phew…You're a better cock sucker than a student." Kamoshida sighed as he pulled his still rock-hard veiny dick form Makoto's panting mouth. Her face utterly ruined as jizz dripped out her nose as cum bubbles popped from her mouth and nostrils form the cum still laying in her mouth.

"Heh. You'd make more money severing dick then society." The gym teacher smirked as he watched the normally moral and upstanding second-year student swallow his nearly lumpy, honey-thick cum. Licking her lips clean and then opening her mouth to show the teacher just how well she swallowed his seed.

"Heh heh, good girl." Kamoshida snickered as he lightly slapped his spit covered dick over Makoto's drooling face. "But you so damn greedy, Haru over here didn't get any."

Turning to the modern-day princess, Kamoshida pushed his dick in her face. "You got some idea to lower this? It's your fault for flaunting those big cow tits of yours around."

"I have a small idea~…" Haru purred as she took out her large breast form her uniform. The sun-kissed flesh of bosom made the sleazy gym teacher groan in delight even before she wrapped them around his cock. Her near head sized breast, with silver rod pierced nipples stiff in lust, tightly squeezed the beefy dick. Covering nearly the whole cock but the head still poked through the valley between her chest. The clear dollops of pre-jizz oozing out and spilling over her on her chest.

Makoto, clear of her daze, joined Haru in pleasing the manly shaft. Taking the head in her mouth as Haru pumped her breast up and down. Squeezing and massaging the burly cock with swift up and down motions. The shuddering and shaking of the wet warm dick between her tits made her sigh in bless as Komshida's sweltering dick made her hungry cunt gasp up in delight.

"Mmph…Is this better sensei?" Haru purred as she joined Makoto in licking the exposed cock head. Looking up at Kamoshida with near heart-shaped pupils of lust as both girl greedily sucking on his cock.

He took control of the Haru's breast. Holding them still as he pumped his hips like a mad man into Haru's pillow breast. Growling and snarling as he pounded her tits along with hers and Makoto's mouth with blinding speed. Even faster than when he was reaming Makoto's mouth. The girls merely switched their mouths.

Haru is a little more gentle in her sucking as the fat mushroom shaped head popped in and out of her mouth. Lightly licking and twirling her tongue as the dick slide blurred out her mouth. Makoto is a little rougher. Letting the head pound away at her lips as she nearly sucked cum from the tip with her plump lips pulling back as the gym teacher fucked her mouth again this time through Haru's breast.

"Here's your gift girls!" The gym teacher growled as he let his spunk fly through the air as the same powerful pumps of jizz that filled Makoto's belly, fired through the air. Showering the girls in his discharge as thick ropey strings of spunk covered their faces. Forces the girls to close their eyes as they were covered in male seed almost from head to toe.

Haru's beast is soaked in the gym teacher's seed as it dripped and dangled off her tits. Her face is far from spared as jizz dangled off her nose slathered her cheeks. Makoto can't even see as her whole face is covered in white as she is getting most of the blast as she and Haru kept their mouths open to catch as much jizz as they could. Even though most of it landed on their bodies form their heads to their chest. Their clothes utterly drenched in jizz and stained in sex.

"Haa~…" Haru sighed as she licked the cum clinging to her lips and cheek. "There's so much…"

"It's so thick too." Makoto purred along with her. Licking the rich young girl's tits to clean up the profuse spunk. Savoring the deep tangy flavor as she kissed at Haru's swollen nipples.

"Alright enough playing with each other. You've sluts got fuckholes that need to be refilled today." Kamoshida snarled in animalistic delight as he watched the girls stand and turned their lovely, bouncy asses before him.

Makoto bent herself over her teacher's desk showing off her large but firm butt under her skirt. Her legs spread and quivering with anticipation. Shaking her butt and whining like eager bitches in heat. While big and bouncy, Makoto's ass is toned form her years of Aikido training. Slapping it felt like hitting a soft, taunt, and smooth peach. The dark as night damp spot gave a clear outline of her gaping pussy through her black tights. Her lust dripping to the ground like a leaky pipe.

Haru's laid her back on the other side off the desk. Showing her flexibility as she spread her legs and pushed her thick smooth thighs up to her ears. Her body thicker then Makoto's. Just the right amount of fat to make her plush and plump in every way. Form her large breast to her curvy long legs, the princess of Okumura foods has the perfect breeding body. There hasn't been a single moment that Kamoshida hasn't cummed completely inside the horny girl eager cunt that stained her white pooka dotted tights with more juices then Makoto. A near river of her lust has already flowed down the side of the desk and created a puddle.

"Now then, how are you girls going to make me pick?" The horny former athlete licked his lips at the treats before him. Stroking his cock to tease the girls as he thought about his choice.

Haru, with cock crazed lust in her eyes, made her proposal. Tearing a hole in her tights to show off gaping mature slit. A thick patch of pubic hair toped her lovely pink hole as she widened her lips to give her teacher a great view of just how wet and ready, she is for him. And just above that, in a stylish permanent black inked tattoo, the words 'Kamoshida's cockholster' is printed there. With arrows pointed directly at her slutty cunt and winking anus.

"Please fuck me sensei! My fuck hole has been so lonely without your big fat cock!"

"I can't stop masturbating to the thought of your dick breaking my bitch pussy! I can't live with you pounding my slutty cum hungry cunt!" And Makoto wasn't far behind as she shook her hips and spread both her pussy and anus through the tight fabric of her clothes.

"Now that's how you ask for a fucking!" Kamoshida cackled as he positioned he tore a hole in Makoto's tights. Showing her bear jiggling ass to the world. Her young tight pussy, not yet having grown any pubic hair, as her ring pricing right of her throbbing angry clit while her folds twitched and gasped for her teacher's cock. And, going form both her fat, slappable ass cheeks are the words 'Kamoshida's Onahole' neatly written in black ink.

"Sorry, Haru you'll have to make to with my fingers for now," Kamoshida smirked as he pushed his fingers deep into Haru's hungry pussy. Giving her a small taste of how he would treat her slit as he pumped and slammed into her pussy at a blistering pace.

There was no ceremony or teasing as Kamoshida shoved his cock to the hilt, his curly crotch hairs tickling Makoto's folds as his sack slapped against her clit and started beating the morally righteous student's slutty pussy in submission. Her pussy clamping up as it sprayed her lust all over the ground as she screamed out into the empty classroom.

"Fuck! No matter how many times I break this slutty cunt, it's still as tight as ever!" Kamoshida growled as he pulled at Makoto's hair. Pushing her into the rocking desk as he threw his hips into her hard enough to leave stinging red marks on her quivering ass.

"You really love dick don't you!?" The gym teacher laughed as he punched the slutty student's womb with a very powerful and potent slams of his hips.

"Ohh~! Yes! I can't live without you dick!" Makoto squealed and moaned. Drooling on the table with a delirious cock stupid smile on her lips. Her pussy loving hanging and squeezing Kamoshida's dick as it remade her greedy fuck hole for the eighth time that day.

"Thank you for fucking my pussy!" The aspiring slut yelled in pure bliss as the gym teacher plowed his cock as deep as he could right in her. Rocking her and the desk with bursting force as he pounded the star student slut's fuckhole with lustful rage. Violently thrashing his cock in her as hard as he could to make, she knows her place as a

"Mou~ Sensei…" Haru whined in delight the raunchy man's hands were far form idle as they twisted and pumped out of Haru's slick fuckhole.

"Damn you two are spoiling me." Kamoshida snickered as he smacked the slutty student's thigh before shoving a finger back in her dripping slit.

"Haa~...Ahhh…. d-dick…goo-good…" Makoto's once sharp mind has left the mortal plain much to her joy. The only thing active on her body is her grasping pussy, twitching anus and hungry lips that begged for a dick in it. A fucked stupid smile curling on her gasping mouth. Letting her tongue hang and drool as her eyes spun upward in lust-crazed bless. She was so out of it, that she didn't notice Komshida taking his hand off her hand and switching slapping her ass.

"Hunngh!?" Until she came twice in succession form the slaps that leave permeant red marks on her juicy rear. Her pussy firing her climax in a sputtering gushing of female lust through her clothes again and adding to the river below them.

The daily pressures of her trying to live up to such high expectations form her sister and herself always mount up to extreme degrees. Masturbation used to be able to clam her mind, but soon not even her biggest toys could get her mind off her hectic life.

Until she let the pervy gym teacher push her on top of her own desk and pile drive his cock in her asshole. Calling her all sorts of dirty words only heard in the sleaziest of porn comics. She could barely remember anything else that happened after she came for the tenth time that day. All she remembers is waking up, limp on the desk with cum dripping out her ass, muff, and mouth. She felt so relaxed when she got home, she hugged her sister. Shocking the stern older woman speechless.

To be honest it doesn't have to Kamoshida that has to fuck her. Just on her way to school, she let a molester and group of men tie her up on the train and let anyone have their way with her for hours. The gym teacher is just good at making her feel like the lowest slut possible. From his filthy dirty talk to his rough treatment of her, if any girl wants to feel like a trashy whore, the bastard Kamoshida is the man to bend over for.

"Don't spill a drop of my cum you useless bitch!" With a mighty roar, Kamoshida rammed his hips into the Makoto's womanhood and blasted his third load inside her cunt. Lifting her up off her feet slightly as his cum, big if not bigger then the last, the thick ball batter filled and stuff the slut to the brim. Brutally slamming her head deeper in the desk as his cock expanding at every profuse blast of cum filling her womb. The first shot had already filled her, the other twenty just made her belly bulge slightly from the sheer about of it and seeped out her taut fuck hole. Dropping to the ground like in large white glops of male lust.

For two minutes Kamoshida pinned Makoto to the desk. Laying on top her with his hips shooting forward with every blast of spunk like a dog inseminating a bitch. Makoto, with eyes, rolled up and tongue hanging out on the wood off the desk in a pure fuck dumb state, just lying there and taking his cum as her body twitched in response to his bitch breaking cock depositing its load. Her pussy, beaten and tired, still came but not with the same force as before. Only get her toes to curl and her slit to squeeze more jizz out monstrous cock inside her.

"Your next, you rich whore." Haru had no time to prepare or ready herself before Komshida pounced on her. Pinning the young girl on top of the desk as his cock swung in and out her with insane speed and brutality. Wild beast is more gentle in their mating compare to this horny teacher's frantic, callous fucking.

"Oohhh~!" And Haru loved every moment of it. The brutal beating of her pussy. The carless beastly way he claimed her as his whore was more euphoric than anything. His cock punching her womb with reckless abandon, while he pinned her to the desk. Slamming so deep in her that his weighty fat sack slapped against her twitching pucker and sweet lips of her sex.

Unlike Makoto, who'd take any dick she could get, Haru is completely subservient to Kamoshida cock. Hence why she has the permeant tattoo on her body. Ever since she first sucked him off, she's been addicted to the taste and thickness of the member. Always ready whenever Kamoshida asked her. Calling her over the P.E so he could fuck in the teacher's faculty room. Giving her rides to school just so she could suck him off along the way. She didn't even care how he wanted her. If Kamoshida asked her to bend over her father's desk with a dildo shoved her slit while he rams her asshole, she would ask which dildo he would like.

The rich daughter of Okumura foods is a total cock slut for the filthy teacher. Not that any one of them are complaining.

Kamoshida swings his hips in Haru's succulent pussy with greater strength then how he was fucking Haru. Grabbing the slutty girl by her legs to pick her up and spread her legs. Jackhammer his cock up in her as she drunkenly clung to him.

With a hearty roar the sleazy gym teacher pelted Haru's womb with his seed. Powerful profuse jizz rocketed out him and he slammed down. Ever brutal, a thick blast of jizz was meet with a rough pounding of his cock and beaten weak squeak of delight form a cumming Haru. Her pussy locking Komshida dick in place as he pours his biggest load into his personal cum dumpster.

"I am not through with you yet!" The gym teacher roared as he picked Haru up. Turning the plump girl around holding legs up with his arms behind her head. His cock popping out her and making his jizz leak to the floor just before he

"I am going to fuck you until all you can think about today is my cock and how great it is!" The sleazy man showed no mercy as he viciously slammed his dick up Haru's ass.

The sexually broken and happy young girl moaned stupidly as her brain shut down. Sex and Kamoshida's burly cock pounding her was all she could think about. His dick burrowing in any of her holes is like a drug to her. It made her a willing and submissive as any cock hungry bitch. Pounding into the depths of her anus with equal with not more strength then how he battered her gushing muff that suited and sprayed all over her homeroom teacher's desk.

"Cum you rich sow!" With a great roar, the gym teacher fired his last splurge of cum into Haru. The dumbfucked girl could only twitch as the warm cum rocketed in her and her pussy sprayed its orgasm all over a desk. His cum searing her ass as it raced up her stomach. Filling her guts with his thick ball batter as he grunted and slammed his dick into the fucked silly student at every thick blast of his cum.

"Wh-what the-!?"

Turing his head Kamoshida meet the shocked, blushing face of Sayado Kawakami. A recent addition to the school staff.

"Sayado-chan. Care to have a chat?"

-OOO-

  
  
"Oohh~!" The new homeroom teacher moaned and cried in utter bliss as Kamoshida plowed into her. Slammed his cock down into the cumming teacher as she was on her shoulder's, her legs held apart by the scummy teacher as she drilled his dick down into her with just as much fury as he did to Makoto and Haru. Both girls, Haru on her back on the quim-soaked desk, and Makoto laying on top of the teacher's desk twitched and moaned as cum leaked out of them.  
  
"Haa~Yo-Your dick is so big! Ngh~!" Sayado with her eyes spinning and her tongue hanging from her mouth moan just as stupidly as Makoto and Haru as the older man slammed into her. Her panties pushed to the side as her skirt was torn in a corner. Her large pillowy breast had bounced out her shirt allowing her extremely hard nipple to greet the air as her chest shook from the force to the gym teacher's fucking.  
  
"Shit!" Kamoshida grunted as he filled the new teacher up with a delirious amount of his seed. It spilled and ooze out on the cock drunk woman's face as she moaned weakly in bless.  
  
Sighing, Kamoshida wondered if she'll tell him about those new students coming in a few months.  
  
Particularly the two girls. One blonde and the other a redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Buta is a tall but overweight high schooler that’s come to sexy but eerie Tae Takemi for help. Who offers him a rather strange weight loss program: Fuck her like hard like a cheap whore for a whole month.  
**  
  
 **Tags: BBM, rough sex, heavy dirty talk, light bondage, hidden sex, lots of cum**    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


The Best Weight Loss Program

  
  
"So. You want a way to help you lose weight." Tae Takmai looked at her patient sitting in the chair in her office. Well more like bending the legs of it.  
  
Buta is a large high schooler in both weight and height. A little over six fit, the tanned sixteen-year-old is more than a little overweight. He's not exactly handsome with his pudgy face and a freckles, however no one would call him ugly either.  
  
"Um well…" The young man said nervously as he tried to keep his eyes off Tae's bare crossed legs. "I heard you may have a miracle drug or know some sort of workout routine that may help. I mean you helped out my father so maybe…"  
  
"Ah yes. Mr. Kuro." True enough, Tae did help out Buta's father. The man was over three hundred pounds, which is not a healthy weight. With her skills she did get him down to a healthier weight of two hundred even.  
  
"However," Tae criss crossed her long, supple legs. The sight of which made Buta swallow nervously. "My methods aren't exactly…normal. Are you sure you want to try it?"  
  
"Yes! Please! I'll do anything!" The determination in Buta's eyes was admirable as he bowed his head.  
  
"Well then." The doctor said. "Drop your pants and fuck my throat until my choker breaks." The seriousness in Tae's voice wasn't the only thing that made Buta slacked jawed.  
  
"Wha- "  
  
"You burn calories doing anything really." Tae spoke like a teacher speaking to a student, yet her intentions are far from simple teaching. "Sex is one of them. Practically hard, rough sex. You said you diet and exercise but that's not working. Adding a few hours of sex, a day should help with that."  
  
While there is some truth to what she says, it all utter nonsense and made those rumors of her being insane be true.  
  
Buta looked utterly disgusted as he stood up and to leave. "Geez…everyone was right you are crazy…I-I'll just look somewhere else."  
  
"Oh? So, guess you don't mind people calling you fatso." Those words made Buta stop in his tracks.  
  
"Pig. Beast. Godzilla's bigger bother. I guess all those are fine with you." Tae said with on with a disappointed tone but a sly smile behind the furious teenager's shaky back. Every insult stabbing him like an arrow while his rage boiled. "I mean you have a cute face, but I guess that's all you've got going for you, tons of fun. Since your clearly not that bright as only a pathetic, fat virgin fool would turn down free sex."  
  
Tae sighed, knowing she was about to push the final big red button. "Oh well. Your dick must be too small anyway-!?"  
  
Tae was lift and thrown on to the bed with her head hanging off the edge. She was dazed a little by the sudden attack but as her dizziness cleared up she was greeted with a massive cock. It's large, hard as steel and beating like a drum as it thwacked the doctor in the nose with its weight and thick musk. Seething pulsating veins criss crossed along the beast as profuse gelatin like pre-cum dripped on her forehead like a for warning of what is to come.  
  
The good doctor could only do one thing before the inevitable;  
  
Lick her lips like a hungry whore.  
  
"Hulgkl!?" Not a single word was spoken form Tae, besides a harsh gag as the dick barreled down her throat. Creating a sizable bulge in her neck as Buta slammed in and at her mouth at breakneck blinding speed. Putting a track star to shame with how fast he moved his hips. His large meaty balls slamming into the doctors face like hard slaps to the face. They are sure to leave a mark, but her throat will be the most in pain as Buta showed no mercy in his brutal face fucking.  
  
"You cock sucking bitch!" The large teen growled as he took a hold of Tae's pale, wavering breast that had popped out of her top. He practically man handled them with heavy groping and pulling at the soft pillows. Pinching at her nipples, pierced with sliver rods, made Tae give out a guttural moan of delight as Buta continued his onslaught with his hips. Pounding away at the gurgling woman's throat with blinding fury and force that shook and nearly bent the patient bed.  
  
"You wanted this you cum sucking sow! You wanted me to fuck you stupid!? Fine! I fuck you throat so hard you won't be able to eat right for a week!" Buta cursed obscenity after obscenity as he ruined Tae's throat in his rage. The good doctor gagged and spurted wildly. Heaving and choking as her throat bulged in the shaped of the young man's prick. Her eyes turning red as tears made her black mascara run down her face while spit bubbled up from her plump sealed lips and nose. Ruining her make up as the rotund teenager's musky fat nuts kept hitting her in the face.  
  
And Tae loved it. Her nipples harder than the cock pounded her voice box to pieces, tearing as her breast bounced and jiggle form the sheer roughness of her throat plowing. The body rocking force of the throat reaming made her sex sing and drench itself in arousal. Pooling right through her lacy dark blue thong, staining the bed and her sweet thighs as they failed and rubbed together in her lust. Her pale pink lip stick streamed and made rings around Buta's cock. Not that anyone would notice as it was blurring so fast out her mouth it was that Tae's face could only be seen slamming into the young man's rolling under belly.  
  
Tae is a masochist. Short and simple. She love her sex to be rough. To be restrained. To be told what to do and how to it. Being treated like slut and degraded even worse. All on her own terms of course. It's not like she goes out and gang raped by a bunch of sleazy old men. Even if that idea is very enticing to her, she decided to use her position as a doctor to get her kink taken care of. Is it under handed to push the buttons of insecure young boy so he could hate fuck her like an animal? Yes. She is having some of the best sex in her life?  
  
"Hugh!?" Judging form how her cunt is about let go one her beast orgasms yet, that's a one hundred percent yes.  
  
Tae turned blue as her face is completely buried into Buta's pubic hair. Nearly breaking her nose as his sweaty big balls smacked her in the face and his rampaging cock snapped her choker. The rather cheap gothic designed accessory popped off her bulging neck at the same time her hips threw themselves up. Her pussy firing off a steady stream of her orgasm in the air as she moaned and twitched her hips franticly. Her eyes rolling as the pleasure snapped her thoughts in two while Buta keep slamming away and soon reached his peak.  
  
"You better not spill a single drop!" Buta growled as his cock bust and spewed a silly amount of cum with the force of a gunshot. Thick stodgy jizz pour into Tae's mouth and exploded from her lips and nose. Tae was a white volcano of cum as jizz squirted out her orifices with every pump of the overweight teen's cock.  
  
"Hugh! Ngh! Agh!" With every grunt Buta pulled his cock back and slammed it in with enough strength to shake the bed. Forcing the slut doctor to at least try and swallow the near litter worth of cum that surged form his cock. His weighty, twitching sack bounced and slapped against Tae's nose as her mascara poured down her face. She looked like an utter mess, but Buta was ready to complete her look by pulling his still cumming cock. Pulling his cock out of the fucked silly woman he aimed the last of his load at her face.  
  
Smearing her visage with white as long ropes of his seed drizzled her face. By the time he was done, Tae was left panting and coughing up bubbles of jizz form her gaping mouth and nose. Her clothes an other mess. Soaked in sweat and her own lust as her bare breast heaved up and down, her legs open shamelessly to air her pussy gapped under her ruined underwear. Her make up in utter disarray as her massacre, mixed with semen streaked down her face and her lips stick is nearly not even on her lips at all with all of it on the young man's cock.  
  
She looked like hell but felt like she was in heaven.  
  
"Oh shit!" Buta turned pale as he sudden realized he just raped a woman. His anger quelled as he started to panic. Knowing his whole life may as well be over-  
  
"N-Not bad. Keep moving like that and may you'll actually lose weight." Tae coughed and gagged a little as she rose up in a seated position. Licking of the cum as she looked at the stunned expression on the young man's face.  
  
"Hu-Huh?"  
  
"Sex is like a workout." The fact that Tae looked like a whore but spoke like a teacher only continued to confuse the young man. "Depending on how you use your body, you can lose a lot of calories. With you being so young and hung, it should be easy for you to lose a few pounds. However, none of that cutesy romance stuff."  
  
The lick of Tae's lips not only made Buta's boner shoot back up, much to her delight, but made him shiver in a little fear with how predatory it was. "You need to fuck me like you own me. Like I am nothing more but a thing to breed and leave in the trash. For at least three months. It's the same program your father did and, well you've seen the results yourself."  
  
True to Tae's words, his father did lose a lot of weight. He almost looked like a different person. But the idea sounded so crazy. And yet…  
  
In an utterly slutty and submissive display, Tae opened her legs. Pushing aside her underwear to show her offer gaping pink cunt. A thick patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair above a wobbling ring pierced clit glared at Buta as she spread her glistening lips. Her lust dripping on the ground like a leaky faucet as the young man swallowed the hardest, he has in his whole life.  
  
Biting her lower lip Tae purred, "So, what do you say? Want to give my program a try?"  
  


-OOO-

  
  
  
"Hm. It doesn't look like she's in today." The older businessman sighed as he didn't see or hear his normal doctor. Though there was this odd dull thump and slapping sound he heard. However, his guess it was because of the old building. And the combination of how late it is and how tired he is.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I'll check in tomorrow." He said as he left the building.  
  
However, on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ngh! NGH!" With Buta's belt around her mouth, him using it like reins on a horse, and Tae's arms tied behind her back with her own belt, the young man, caked in sweat, slammed his cock in her asshole. Brutally and unforgiving, Tae is pinned up against the door and is having her asshole beaten into submission. And he used her just like she asked him too with him showing no care to her own pleasure, even though it is through the roof, and only caring about filling his bitch as she called herself with his cum.  
  
The large bellied young man's cock throbbed and raged inside the sluty doctor's squelching ass with brutal and unforgiving force. He raging bravado was gone, but the sheer ferocity of his fucking is still there. He didn't talk as much as before, both out of embarrassment and exhaustion for going nonstop for five hours.  
  
"Ugh! Mphugh!" Tae was on her toes as she came and came again form the ruthless pounding. Her lust pooling down her leg as body is slammed and shook into the door. Her body bear save for her piercings and her blouse pushed down to her waist so her breast can freely bounce and jiggle wildly. Bounded and gagged, the doctor is in utter bliss with her eyes rolling up and her tongue limply dangling out her mouth as the lust shattered her mind and took over.  
  
"S-Shit!" As the young man filled her with his impressive load of cum for the sixth time that night, Tae knew this is going to be a fun program.  
  


-OOO-

 

  
  
Buta's eye twitched as he tried to focus on the action movie in front of him. The theater isn't exactly packed with only ten people there. And one of them between his legs getting skulled fucked.  
  
"Wh-Why here?" The round bellied young man groaned as he pulled Tae's head off his cock. Long dangling ropes of spit and slime connected her lips and face to his cock. Wet and shiny in the dim light of the theater, as she licked her plump lips clean. Ever since the two-hour movie has started the slutty doctor has been on her feet, her legs spread wide, letting the young man go at her throat viciously. His pace the fastest it's ever been with the threat of being caught looming over him.  
  
Tae licked her lips clean to give him a sharp cold stare. "Multitasking and stress is a good way to lose weight. And I haven't had a good dicking all day since you've been at school." She gave a sharp nip on one of the veins of the viral cock. Getting Buta to jump and nearly drop his large popcorn he was using to hide her.  
  
"Now break this collar. You've only done three today and you need to make your quota of seven." Tae snarled as she threw her head down on his shaft like a mad woman. As submissive and masochistic the women is, she still commands a demanding air around her. Which made all interactions with her so strange. One minute she would demand him to come with her somewhere, and the next she would on her knees begging him to, her own words, 'break her pussy in half.'  
  
Loudly and sloppy Tae slammed her mouth down on the brutal cock. At first Buta grabbed her hair in an attempt to actually slow her down and keep her loud gagging at a minimum. But the woman is stronger than she appears as she kept her furious near neck snapping pace.  
  
Still even with Tae's strange personality, Buta tried his best to appease her. He followed her orders and start slamming her mouth down on him. At least she sucks a good dick as, even going at such dizzying speeds, Tae still had her tongue lick and slurp along his cock. Some how even getting it to peek out form her tight lips and tickle his sack as her head banged against his belly.  
  
"H-Hey-ngh!?" Buta tired to warn her about the bouncing flashlight of the security guard popping out form the entrance of the theater. But he received a pinch on his thighs and stern stare form her. If he wanted her to stop, he was going to have to break that choker of her.  
  
"Tch! You greedy little-!" Buta hissed in anger as he bent over and started hammer Tae's head on his dick hard. Their seat rocked with the forced of the vicious, primal throat fucking that Buta was giving her. Tae's eyes rolled back into her as she let the young man take completely control. Placing her hands on the large males heavy legs as she treated her mouth like a rage for his jizz. Even with the flashlight getting closer and closer, Buta kept ramming his dick down Tae's mouth with demonic force. Making good on his promise and snapping her choker at in half with his frantic pounding of her gullet. The broken charm flew off Tae's neck and nearly hitting the kissing couple a row a head of them. Luckily it only thumped against the lower half of their seat so they didn't notice the woman choking on cum and cock.  
  
Buta came with a very subdued roar down his bitch's cum pipe. As usual Tae did her best to drink the young man healthy and prolific seed. Even with it spilling out her nose and mouth, Tae's neck, bulging form the girth of the shaft, gulped and slurp ever drop. All the while her legs quivering all the while as she dug her nails into his thigh as her own orgasm, not even once touching herself, slashed though her body. Her quim staining the already dirty floor of the theater while she had her lunch for the day.  
  
The security guard's steps were getting louder and yet Buta just kept cumming down the slutty doctors throat. His cock pulsating and spewing it seed faster then Tae could even swallow as some of it rocketed form her nose and ooze out her mouth. Dripping to the gum and popcorn covered floor as the flashlight reach just a single row before them.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Y-Yes?" Buta squeaked a little as the man's flashlight shined in his face. Shining down the tool at Buta's pants that were done up as he held the large bucket of popcorn in his hands.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you." The guard said. "But there have been compliments of strange noises coming from over here."  
  
"Sorry." Tae flashed the man an apologetic smile as she leaned forward form her seat. "I must have been chewing too loud."  
  
"Alright then. Oh, and miss…" The man pointed at the side of Tae's cheek. "There's some butter around her your lips."  
  
As the man walked away, Buta slumped to in his seat as he heart started beating again. While Tae licked the 'butter' off her face.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
The moon is high in the sky over Yongen-jaya at three in the morning. No one is on the streets save for a few drunks and police officers. A stray cat or two roaming the sidewalks and dark corners of the area to explore and hunt for the evening.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
And two people fucking in an alley way.  
  
"You can go harder than that! We'll continue this treatment until the only big fat part of your body is your cock!" Tae, with her hands up against the filthy wall, barely wearing anything save for a dangerously short pencil skirt, a small lacy top that could barely hold her healthy chest quaking form the Buta's pounding. A leash that the young man pulled on to bring back into his raging dick, expensive slutty high heels and a butterfly tattoo over her round jiggling tush that said, 'All dicks are welcum'.  
  
"Yes sensei!" Buta growled as he doubled his efforts in to reaming the older woman's snacth. Remembering what the woman has taught him and repeatedly slapping her ass with his large open palm. Leaving stinging red marks that made her swoon in delight as her nails clawed into the wall form the lust tearing through her body.  
  
"S-Sensei!" Buta bellowed as he felt his cock get ready to burst. It shook and jumped in the mewling doctors drenched, lust covered cunt as he got ready for his next orgasm. His hearty nut sack swinging angerly through the air as his cum started to churn and run up his shaft.  
  
"Cum! Cum inside me your stupid slut!" Tae demanded as she felt her orgasm slam up through her and hit her like a truck. Throwing her head back as she screamed and her pussy fallowed suit. Choking the young man's cock as her pussy fired a stream of her quim on the wall. Acting like nothing more then dog marking its territory, Tea let lose her climax and darken the brick wall she held on to.  
  
"Fuck!" The rounded bellied student cursed as he filled the woman with an insane amount of cum. His cock shoved into her womb and unleashing a torrent of spunk that flooded her slit and pooled out on the ground around them.  
  
"N-Not bad…" Tae sighed as she felt the young man's cum settle within her and Buta popping his shaft out her.  
  
"But what have I told you?" However, she rounded on the young man with a disappointed stare. "When we do this you call me bitch, slut, whore and any nasty words you can think of."  
  
Seeing the baffled look on Buta's face, Tae crossed her arms to make a comprise. "If you want to insist on calling me sensei, then call me slut sensei or something."  
  
"R-Right slut sensei." Buta stammered. Even after doing this nearly every day for a month, he's still not used to it. It's still odd seeing the woman be so commanding after she had him treat her lower then a common slut.  
  
"Good." Tae nodded as she turned and started to brazenly walk out of the alley way and down the street.  
  
"Now come and take your bitch for a walk." Tae growled a with hearty shake of her round ass and her mouth sucking on her finger. Her pussy dripping both her lust and Buta's cum. "There's a bunch of trees in the park I want to mark my territory on."  
  
Although for Buta it felt like his pet was walking him.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
There was a polite knock on Buta's door to his home. It's a simple place with a small kitchen near the entrance and the dining table connected to the living room. The hallway lead to his room on the left side and his patents room at the end. The living was connect outside with a large clear sliding glass window, a large flat screen tv, and a small decorative table in the middle completed the living room. A small quaint house.  
  
Buta raised up from his couch to answer the knock. "Coming."  
  
Opening the door, the young man is greeted with the doctor that's been helping him out with his weight, Tae Takmai. Dressed in her white lab coat with a small smile on her red painted lips.  
  
"Morning. How was school?" The doctor asked kindly.  
  
"Um…fine?" The air was awkward as Tae's smile and kind small talk is the utter opposite of what they both intend to for the whole day.  
  
"Are we- "  
  
"Your parents aren't home right?" Tae asked suddenly.  
  
Buta swallowed his nerves as he nodded. "Y-Yeah their both out on a trip today."  
  
"Good." Tae opened her coat to show she is nearly naked under it. With nothing more than a bra that didn't cover her breast. An massive hole split in the middle of the brassiere that showed offer her nipple pierced bust and raging hard nipples that almost seem to bounce with eagerness. Her thong, that bit into the crack of her rear, is nothing more than a thin triangle that didn't cover up the edges of her patch of pubic hair nor the river of arousal dripping down her leg. Around her neck is the same collar and leash she always wears. With the same tag saying cum loving slut that jiggled and shook a she shifted her hips.  
  
Licking her lips Tae purred. "So let's get started with the treatment."  
  


-OOO-

  
  
Loud filthy sounds of sex could be heard at the entrance of Buta's home. Any passerby would hear a woman's whorish moans and mixed in the near bass pounding rhythm of skin slapping skin. Tae was on her back with the large young man on top of her practically smothering her smaller body as he slammed her into the wooden floor. His large, sweaty belly pinned her as his cock slammed into her dripping sex. His large balls slamming against her up turned rear as rammed the slutty doctor into the ground.  
  
"Ohh~! Righ-Right-FUCK! There!" Tae moaned and squealed with her legs locked high in the air around the large teen as her cunt is rammed into relentlessly. The same wild bestial charge that Buta has gain over the past week but his skill has improved by leaps and bounds. He member persistently and ruthlessly pounded the sweetest spot in her pussy. Curving his throbbing cock up just right as he plowed into her with little remorse at how constant she is cumming.  
  
"Ugh! Take it you slut!" Buta roared as his slammed down hard into the sluty doctor. His cock firing his creamy discharge hard into her with near earth quaking force. His weighty ball sack twitching and jerking against the crack of Tae's rear. Every heavy thick deluge of cum cam with a massive jump of his sack and a deep thrust inside her personal cum bucket.  
  
"Oohh~! S-So much~!" All the while Tae laid out her back enjoying the young man breeding her. His cum, with every squirt pump and shot sent a thunderous shockwave of lust screaming through her. She moan, twitched and grinded her hips into her patient. Even after his cock gave one last big spray of cum, his seed leaking out form her pussy and on to Buta's wooden floor, it stayed as erect and willing.  
  
Today's treatment was just getting started.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"You greedy cum hungry slut! " Buta's dirty talk was getting better and better for the past six hours as he slammed down into the fucked silly doctor.  
  
Cum spilling out her slit and pooling on her bouncing breast, Tae laid on her shoulders on top of the young students dining table. Her legs spread wide as Buta slammed his still ridged cock into her shaking the lovely decor violently. Knocking off a few plates and glasses that where there earlier. It is a lovey piece and she will have to make a note of asking Buta's parents where they got such a table.  
  
"Ahhh~!" If she can keep her mind right after her most likely eighth orgasm. This one being rather massive as it sputtering out like a sprinkler shower her whole body as it came done where her. Her pussy contracting and shaking as poured down her bountiful quivering tits and fucked silly face.  
  
"Here you go bitch! Enjoy! Your! Lunch!" Hilting his cock into her again, Buta came furiously in her. His load still as fresh and thick after the past six hours of nonstop fucking. However, after the first two shots of jizz, he pulled out and aimed some of his seed at the cock happy woman.  
  
Thick ropey splats of cum covered and slapped Tae's faces. Most of it getting on her breast until Buta leaned down further and shoved his still spamming cock down her open mouth. He crashed his hips into her gullet a few times. Grunting out how much of a slut she is as his sack battered her nose with every powerful deluge of cum. Most of which erupted out the sides of her mouth and through her nose as she couldn't swallow all of it.  
  
When he finally pulled out, he let loose three more shots on to her face. Three profuse heavy loads that completely masked her visage as she coughed up bubbled of cum form her full belly. With Tae's lunch is taken care of, Buta turned her over. Placing her flat on the table and pulled on her leash as he started fucking her ass, Buta got started on her dinner.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Ass~…Fu-Fuck….so-ngh!" Tae came once again with her words being a babbling mess. With her head in a head lock, along with her arms and legs locked up around her, Tae is slammed down brutally on Buta's cock as the young man sat on his bed in his room. Her anus being stretched the widest it's ever been as it was beaten and battered to equip her gapping full pussy. While both her and Buta would love to keep ramming her greedy muff until the son comes up, which will be soon since it's three am, the good bitch's sex is so filled with jizz that the young student couldn't even fit his cock in her.  
  
"Fuck! Your ass is more hungry then your pussy, isn't you sow!" So, he settled for running her asshole for the last of the marathon. And their long-lasting sex showed as Tae's body drenched in jizz. Buta taking her words to heart and used her body as a sex toy in every sense. Her slippery, sperm and spit covered breast threw cum up in the air with every shake and bounce of her body while bubbles of it popped out her nose and mouth.  
  
Black ink joined the white stains with sleazy words like cum rag, cock bitch and whore on her front around her breast, mouth and stomach. Around her gapping pussy and suffocating asshole, the words 'All new cumers are wlcumed', and tilly marks well into the fifties. All stained with her newest orgasm the sprayed in along arc in the air that splashed on the same dark damp spot in Buta's room. A sigh of the many times Tae had let loose such a thunderous orgasm.  
  
"Ragh!" With his final groan of the night, Buta came into Tae one last time. A bit disappoint with this load as it isn't as big as the others, but still steamy and thick as it joined the rest inside the cock devouring slut.  
  
Falling on his back, bring Tae with him, Buta collapsed in utter exhausted. His cock still working as it ii pumped and shook in the mad doctor, but the young man's pudgy body is utterly spent.  
  
"Now…" Tae panted as she regain control of at least her speech form all the yelling she's been doing. "You…just …have to keep this for up two and half months…"  
  
"Ohhh…" Buta could already feel how tired he was going to be.  
  


-Three month later-

  
  
Jiro is fat. It's something him and his friends have in common and ok with. While no Otaku, him, and a lot of his friends look like the stereotypes in many a manga. Glasses, large nose, and few freckles dotting his cheeks. While many of him and his circle wish to lose some weight, they are proud of how they look. It's not like they get bullied or teased about it and their school lives are rather normal at Shujin. Besides, a plethora of women love a man with more to love, so to speak. Well, they love Kenshi who actually has a girlfriend.  
  
"Hey where's Buta?" The young man that crossed his thoughts spoke form behind him as walked up to meet his the four of his friend's pace. A little pudgy around the face, but small in height and round in his belly made him a treat for Kenshi's taller tomboyish girlfriend. "He's normally here before us?"  
  
"Maybe he's sick?" Jiro said with a shift of his glasses. "I haven't heard from him in a- "  
  
"Yooo! Guys!"  
  
Kenshi and Jiro, the others all turned around hearing their old friend's voice.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!?"  
  
But they didn't expect the definition of an Ikeman to come running up to them. He has the same messy black hair and the same dark blue glasses, but Buta is utterly fit. Not bulging with muscles but tone and slim like a track star. He looked like someone on the sports team then someone who plays DnD on the weekends. All sorts of fat is drain away form his face to give way to a handsome young man more fit for girl magazine cover then a group of average high schoolers.  
  
A very true fact as nearly every girl kept turning their heads to look at Buta as he ran by. One poor soul crash into a pool because she was so un-attentive.  
  
"Buta was eaten by a bishonen!" Jiro screamed in shock. While Kenshi, Taro, Karo, and Sen blinked in shock. Each rather portly high schooler having a hard time believing the young man walking up to them is their old childhood friend.  
  
"Eh? What are you? An idiot?" Buta said in that same deadpanned manner he always dose when he calls Jiro stupid.  
  
"No…that's him." Kenshi blinked utterly dumbfounded. "There's only one guy who calls Kenshi an idiot like that."  
  
"Dude what the hell happened to you?" Taro, and equally rotund friend, asked the burning question on everyone's lips.  
  
"Oh well…" Buta blushed a little before he explained himself.  
  
"I did this new work routine with this doctor. My dad did it too, so I thought I'd tried it out. And, while it was strange at first, really strange but it worked!"  
  
"That's what you've been doing for three months?" The foreigner of the group, a black young man named Sen, aka the sonic meat of the track team raised a very baffled brow.  
  
Buta looked at all the baffled looks and couldn't blame them but really dose know how to explain what exactly he did. "Yup! I know it's nuts but- "  
  
"TAKES US TO THEM!" Buta was nearly dog pilled by his friends demand.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Come in." Tae said as she took more notes on her clip board. A slow day at her office turned into a wild one when the door slid open, and five large, tall young men entered her office. All with mixed looks of nervousness and excitement.  
  
"Um your Takmai-Sensei, right?" Kenshi, asked with large round blushing cheeks.  
  
"Yes?" Tae raised a delicate brow for the young man to continue.  
  
Before he could, Jiro pushed himself up front and bow at a full nighty degree angle.  
  
"Please helps us lose weight! Our friend told us that you have treatment that can helps us!"  
  
All the boys nodded while Tae gave them a coy smile.  
  
"Alright then…" Purred the sluty doctor as she turned in her chair. Crossing her legs and licking her lips as she commanded.  
  
"First; drop your pants and take turns fucking my slutty little mouth pussy."  
  
It looks like business is booming for the good doctor.


	4. ch.5 On their knees and loving it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie, Makoto, and Ann thought it would be easy to take on the horse demon shadow Orobas, however, they underestimated his magical skill and end up right where they belong. On their knees servicing his massive horse dick. 
> 
> Tags: rough sex, light choking, gangbang, mind-control, stomach bulging, lots of cum, monster

**Thou art a slut**

  
  


**ch.5**

  
  


**On their knees and loving it**

  
  
  
  
**Summary: Chie, Makoto, and Ann thought it would be easy to take on the horse demon shadow Orobas, however, they underestimated his magical skill and end up right where they belong. On their knees servicing his massive horse dick.**   
  
**Tags: rough sex, light choking, gangbang, mind-control, stomach bulging, lots of cum, monster on girl**

* * *

  
  
  


Thou art a slut 

  
  


ch.5 

  
  


On their knees and loving it

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah…this is just where you humans belong…”   
  
Orobas say on a large stone throne with his fist under his chin. Arrogantly gazing down at the three girls between his horse legs. Grinning like a fiend at how brazenly they showered his massive, near foot long horse cock in attention. The massive black and pink spotted cock loomed over the three sluts that tended to his cock with hungry sloppy kisses, long licks, hard sucks that made his nuts bounce and shudder on their tongue as they didn’t forget to tend to that.   
  
In the middle of them, Ann Takamaki, the blonde model of the phantom thieves’ slowly dragged her tongue up and down the arm thick, pink and black fuck pole. Her stylish red FIRE shirt is pushed up to show off her large pillow breast hugged around the throbbing shaft with her lightly pumping them up and down. Under her short black plaid skirt, as she squatted down with eagerly open and spread legs, her horny sex dripped on the ground through her red though and fishnet leggings. Her bright blue eyes had hearts in them as they looked up at twitching raging dick.   
  
Chie Satonaka, her round toned ass, hugged tight in her black spats, wiggling in the air as she was on her hands and knees, bobbed her head on the large flat flared head of the beastly cock on the right of Ann. Greedily sucking as much of the fat head as she could while drool dribbled down the side of her lips, and happily drunk the honey-thick pre-cum that leaked from the tip. Her normal green jacket is gone as she only has her white cropped shirt that showed off her toned belly. A shirt that is now darken form all the spit she drooled over herself and the monster cock.   
  
The kick loving cock sucker has both her hands digging into her soaked coochie form the hole in her tights at a dizzying pace. Her eyes showing nothing but pure, unbridled lust yet her thoughts raged against her actions. Even though she practically damaging her throat from how hard she bobbed her head on the demon dick, moaning in utter bless, she hated every moment of it as internally she raged at the powers of the shadow.   
  
“Your cock tastes great~…" Though she moaned like the dirty slut she is turned into as she popped her lips off the flared head of the prick so Ann could have a turn. Both girl gazing hungrily up at their master as they twirled their tongues around the flat head of the cock.   
  
Makoto Nijima is on the let mimicking Ann as she kissed and sucked at the fat vein running down the length of the demon's member. However, she was more slutty of the two as she dived down to his leathery sack and slathered it with her spit. The wrinkly, lightly hairy ball sack practically glowed with her tongue lashing them. On her hand and knees in showing off her tight petite butt under her black skirt, Makoto wiggled her tight round ass in the air like happy bitch playing with a ball. Burring her nose in his sack she hummed and drooled more than any succubus over the deep musky scent of Orobas’s taint. Her punk style black shirt clung to her budding chest form sweat and spit from her insane devotion to slobbering the demon’s cock.   
  
The master mage laughed at the girls' position below him. All three of them had come into his domain demanding, of all things, a dance-off. And all it took was a quick snap of his fingers of a hypnotic spell and they were on their knees begging to be his. Their so-called dance-off was meant to banish him from this realm given its new rules. However, a mage like him doesn’t fallow any rules as he turned the three persona users into his cock greedy slaves.   
  
The girls lavished his mighty horse cock with attention. Ann switching to sandwiching the mighty cock between her breasts. Taking the cock in her mouth while Chie assisted her in sucking and kissed at the massive length that stuck out between the model’s hefty cleavage. Makoto stayed in her rightful place, dousing the monster’s sack in deep kisses and licks. Gaining few hairs around her lips and on her tongue as she gurgled the ball sacks in her mouth.    
  
“Time to give you sows you treat for being so good.” The beast rumbled before he grabbed Ann's pigtails and slammed her face down into her bust. Shooting his meaty prick down her throat as he bucked his hips with the power of an actual horse.   
  
The pace is painful, rough, and utterly uncaring for Ann’s wellbeing as her face is slapped rudely into her the horse man's pubic hair. But her pussy screamed and beg for more as it gushed and sprayed out her lust while her sore, burning throat hummed in delight. Her monas mixing in with her harsh gagging as her mascara started to run down her face form her tears. The phantom slut’s large breast mashed up against the monster's waist as her face is plowed in his dick.   
  
Below them, as Ann is being choked out by Orobas’s cock, Chie and Makoto dutifully sucked as his ball sack. Each girl taking one ball in their mouth and attempting to suck the fun right out of them. Putting the dirtiest whore to shame as they too cocked on the monster’s cum filled sacks as they wobbled and shook from pounding the blonde’s mouth out.   
  
“Drink my human cum towel!” The demon roared as he ruthlessly slammed his hips up into Ann’s straining gullet and her face down in her pubic hair. Cum exploding form his erection and form the slutty blonde's lips. Her nose wasn't spared as jizz rocketed from there as well in long jet streams.   
  
“There we go. You take your place well. Drowning on my seed.” The beast cackled as he watched Ann slowly lose consciousness as she did her best to swallow the long' tar thick cum ropes of cum that fired off in her mouth. Her arms going slack as her beautiful blue eyes started to roll in the back of her head. But her body still responded well either due to the magic or her server desires to be abused like this, Ann’s cunt spewed as copious amounts of her lust.   
  
It was a full three minutes of gulping from the blonde, and greedy ball-sucking form Chie and Makoto that Orobas finally pulled his cock out of her mouth. Bubbles of cum, a large in her gaping mouth and a few in her nose, popped as Ann gasped for air. Clear strands of spit connected the blonde's ruby-colored lips and the long cock as it still fired a few stray shots in her face. Blinding her with white just before she fell on her back hacking up cum for air with a few strings of the monster’ curly pubic hair around her lips. Her body jerking and twitching from her orgasm like she was being shot with electricity.   
  
“Now…” the demeaning demon growled as he turned to his other two sluts, who are still tending to his sack and not once giving Ann any attention as she twitched and spasmed behind them.   
  
“How do you worthless sluts want me to break you?” he taunted the girls with light slaps of his cock to their faces. Smearing their once haughty faces that thought they would ‘pound him into dust’ that now looked up at him. Tongues out like starved hounds. Fat juicy asses shaking early for his dick in ways that would put any bitch in heat to shame.  
  
“My pussy. Please break my stupid cunt master!”   
  
“Fuck my throat! Give me your meat stick and ruin my mouth pussy master!”   
  
And gleefully begging for his dick.  
  
“Well said my meat-loving slut! You get the sloppy seconds!!” He bellowed as he grabbed Chie and tossed her on his throne. Her head hanging off the edge of the sit, she tried to gather whatever wits she has left form her cock addled mind.   
  
But failed when the horse cock slapped her in the face. Covered in Ann’s spit and lipstick as it sweltering heat made her pant and sweat. The demon laughed triumphantly as he grabbed her neck and slammed his cock on her mouth. His large fleshy balls knocking her in the face as he raged his hips with just as much violent fever as he did with Ann. The martial artist's throat flaring out as she gagged on the near foot long fuck stick. She felt relentlessly pleated with the monster's sack as she dutifully sucked off the demanding beast.  
  
“Mmph! Gagkh! Fugkh! Hagkh! ” Chie’s finger greedily pawed at her twitching pussy through her drenched spats. Her face turning blue form the lack of oxygen, but she would never disobey her master’s cock and happily tired her beast to suck at the prick blazing through her mouth. Her face slapped by the beast’s wet, sticky balls. Her tongue peeking out from the sides of her mouth to lick at the raging veins that rubbed past her lips.   
  
All the while Makoto’s mouth never once left the left monster’s sack. Even as the smacked and slathered her face she still buried herself into the musky taint that she has fallen for. Licking the scrotum with feverish devotion, kissing and rubbing her face against them as her friend turned fellow cock sleeve drown in the monster's brutal throat pounding.   
  
As Chie's fingers finally found purchase and slammed at the most sensitive part of her hungry fuck hole, she threw her hips up in back-arching orgasm. Showering her master's throne in her quim with her eyes rolling back in bliss as her face is bashed by horse demons sweaty sack, and her throat becoming sore form the massive cock over starching her throat.    
  
“Cumming before me and dirtying my throne you little bitch? A shame for you as you only get half of your reward.” The horse demon snarled as he took his cock from her mouth and showered her body with his cum. Thicker then her wrist, six long heavy shots of cum splattered Chie’s body as she bucked her hips in the air. Her fingers flying into and at her cunt none stop as she bathed in his seed.   
  
“Mmm...” Chie whined in both pleasure and disappointment. Joyful that she gets to be covered in her master’s stodgy, thick ropes of jizz that fell on her with some hearty weight. Slathering her face and body in a sea of white. However, the desire to want the vicious seed warming her belly is greater than soaking in Orobas’s cum. The meat-loving slut licked her lips in shame at her actions as the mighty cock jumped and shuddered over her at each blast of cum.   
  
Makoto coaxed as much cum as she could form her master’s balls as the jumped against her lips. The large, almost tennis sized nut sack, gave giant jumps as it spewed load after load on Chie’s moaning form. The so-called lady of justice is engrossed in worshiping the draining testicles. Gasping lustfully as she panted and drooled over the veiny taint with slutty kisses that should be for a lover. Though with how her mind is, they are just right for the cock loving girl.   
  
“Ahhhh~!!!” However, she was suddenly pushed forward deeper into his sack by a huge cock ripping through her tight clothes and piercing her pussy. Her belly bulged as someone grabbed her hair by her roots. A large hand on her rear dug into her tight round ass still held in her biker’s garb.   
  
“Make those my balls sparkle cunt.” Her master's voice rumbled behind her as another version of him, and identical clone started rocking its hips into her. His balls swinging up as he plowed into her gasping pussy with pure brutal lust. Hitting home in her womb like a constant punch into the gut and each one getting her to yell out in pure desire.   
  
“A-Ah-mmm!!” The cock loving queen moans were silenced as she is pushed back into the other Orobas’s sweaty cum pouch by the rude grip on her hair and the rocking of her body. Her pussy singing and dripping more of its lust on the ground as she is fucked into the demon’s jumping ball sack.   
  
“Don’t stop until my balls are drained and the sow is bathing in my cum.” The clone laughed as he gave a hard swat on Makoto’s ass. Getting her to let loss a submissive purr as she happily tending the fun churning balls as they bathed Chie in white.   
  
With Chie’s body bathed in the monster's gooey sticky discharge, the clone reared Makoto up by her hair. Hooking his arms under her legs, bending them up above her head as he stood up. He used one arm to brace her head with a harsh grip in her hair and another to put her neck in a tight chokehold with his bicep. Not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to block her breathing lightly.   
  
“All that talk of your justice and look how easily you fall to my dick you masochistic whore!!” The clone snapped as he threw his hips up. Expanding the student council slut’s belly as he slammed into her fuck hole. Regaining her pussy to fit his cock only with powerful merciless thrust upwards into her battered muff.    
  
“Hagkh... Hagkh… Hagkh….” Makoto’s vision became dotted with spots as she continuously petted in and out of the realm of dreams as choked out and fucked stupid. Deep down, she didn’t need the monster's mind control to work on her. It was only the catalyst to bring out her slutty side. A pure breeding bitch willing to bend over for any and all cocks. Every time she would see a big hulking shadow, she would have to hold back getting aroused by the images of her being on her knees and broken by a monster member.  
  
At night she would dream about Junya’s offer. Her and her sister drugged up dick slaves for all of Shibuya to use. Fingering herself furiously at the thought of all the men bending her over and slapping her ass. Abusing her with their dicks enough to make her pass out to let them us her limp body as a fuck doll. This is just her dreams come to life as she happily gave in to the monster running her pussy and breaking her will.   
  
“Ahhh….” Her gurgled cry was the sound of her orgasm as she went limp in her master’s arms. Heavy jerks of her body form her eye-rolling orgasm are her only signs of life as Orobas gave on last slam and blew his top. Cum ripping through his cock and crashing into her womb like a truck. Almost shooing her body off his cock as he continued to choke her.    
  
“Th..thasnks…..” Makoto was broken before the real battle had started. Drooling as her belly grew full of horse cum and her mind drifted away. The demon only began to thrust it’s hips into her broken body.   
  
“Hungh! Ahngh! Mmmph!” Her head in the seat of the throne, Chie licked up the ness her slovenly pussy made. Orobas held her head down with a vice grip in her hair while his cock pounded her fat rush confided in her black skintight spats. His other hand spanked and whacked her bouncy butt with sharp cracks of his hand.   
  
“Clean up that mess you made! And don’t you dare fun before I do or I’ll you’ll never taste my cock again!” Orobas sneered as his cock distended the kong fu sow's stomach with cruel thrusts that shook his seat of power.   
  
Still feeling some resistant for the chestnut-haired girl as she squirmed and wiggled in his grip. Her body responding to the monster’s commands while her mind raged against the unrivaled pleasures running through her body. But each punch in her gut by the monster's beefy cock, the taste if her lust mixed with overbearing scent if the beast’s stodgy horse jizz, is steadily breaking her walls.   
  
When she finally licked the last of her quit off the seat, Orobas smirked as he felt the last of her shackles break. “Good girl. You cleaned it all up and didn’t cum once. Here’s your gift!”   
  
Orobas bellowed as he sunk his cock as deep ad he could into Chie and his wide-hipped bitch came with a cheery cock drunk smile on her lips. Every shake if her body, contraction of her cunt, she got more jizz to fill her. Solid gooey ropes of jizz slammed into her stuffed muff and made her go limp with pleasure.   
  
Her thoughts once more filled with are overflowing with images of her new master’s cock.   
  
"Ahhh~!!" Ann is in a similar boat as the other girls. Being bounced on the cock of another Orobas clone, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her by her perky ass. Dropping her on his raging cock while his hips soared right into her. Her arms greedily wrapped around the horse demon’s neck and carelessly moaning as her pussy is plowed ruthlessly.   
  
“Hngh!” The horse demon growled as it came with no warning into Ann. His little slut only moaning in his chest as his discharge filled her. Yet he is far from done with her.   
  
"Your pussy is quite refined for low born human sow!” The monster smirked as he put Ann down on her shoulders. Holding her legs apart as he rammed his cock deeper inside her with brutal efficiency.   
  
Ann should be gritting her teeth. Cursing up a storm and kicking at the monster.   
  
“Ohhh~ Harder! Break my stupid whore pussy!” But that was all in the back of her head and slowly but surely vanishing thanks to the magic on her mind. She should be resisting but her pussy keeps cumming and cumming form the cock barreling in her. Reshaping her gut as it bulged in out and cum seeped out form the betraying organ.   
  
“Here you go!” The demon yelled even though Ann truly didn’t want the powerful, dominating jizz filling her bitch pocket once more. Making her eyes rolling back as she is filled again and again by her beloved master’s wonderful seed. His hips punched down into her with every spurt of cum.   
  
“Ohhh….so…much…sho good….” Ann should be fighting back and summoning her persona. However as three more mighty, pungent horse cocks slapped her in the face, she conveniently forgot what she was resisting.   
  


-OOO-

  
  
Makoto could barely breathe with the horse cock in her mouth and her own studded belt around her throat. One clone of Orobas slammed his fat prick into her constricting slick asshole with one hand digging into her curvy ass as he collided his hips into her. The other pulled back harshly on the belt that is wrapped around her choker that tighten around the bulge if the cock plundering her throat.   
  
Clogging her airway even more before her mouth was ripped off the spit covered dick by the harsh grip on her hair. And another monstrous horse cock slapped her in the face before pulling her hair on to his. Deepthroating his member in one go as he bounced her head on his.   
  
All the while the slutty queen hung between the monsters. Her feet dangling off the ground as the monster took her form end to end. Rutting in her abused asshole and choking her out with their dicks. Showing no love or care as they ruined her body with their cock.   
  
“Your choking pretty good!” One of the clones snarked as he slammed his hips so hard into Makoto’s face that his ball swung up to crack at her chin. He then let his partner rip her mouth form his cock and gave her a taste of his dick. Grabbing her face with both hands as he slammed her face into his crotch.   
  
Both clones brutality switch her mouth between them. Not even giving her a moment to moan as her mouth was never empty of cock. And when they aren't in her mouth the sticky animal members are smacking her face and smearing it with a filthy mix of spit and cum. Her face never leaving the monster’s curly rough pubic hair as she sucked his cock nearly as rough as her face is slammed on to it.  
  
As her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she flickered back into a cock induced blackout, another orgasm ripped through her. Which one she doesn't know as she lost count an hour ago. Her happily abused batted pussy still spray a silly amount of her lust on the ground below her. Soaking the massive prick rampaging in her cunt once more.   
  
The only signal she got if the hung monster’s orgasms was a hard slap on her ass and a sharp tug of her collar to wake her up and greet the thick discharges. Pure alabaster erupted form Makoto’s gullet and pussy in honey heavy glops of jizz. The monsters pumped her at both ends. One groping and slapping her now bright red bouncy butt as he thrust his climax into her. The two in front forced fed her their jizz while another blanketed her face white.   
  
“Now for round two.” The demon smiled as he being crushing his cock into Makoto again. The silly slut could only choke in delight.  
  
“Hagkh Gagkh Mphgkh!!” Ann happily went blue in the face as an Orobas forced fed her his prick and buried her nose into his musky sack as she hung her head. Another clone standing over her pumped his cock in between her breast with grandiose thrust and enthusiasm. The flared head of the horse dick slides up against the lump of cock in her throat while he pulled her new nipple rings.   
  
Two other Orobas, one below her thrusting up her ass, and another between her legs plowing her cunt made her flat stomach a misshaped mess form their cocks ballooning her belly into their shape. Her fishnets that held her plump legs are torn at the seams as her body is in a mess of spit and cum form the clones ravaging her body.   
  
“Damn this whore is sucking me in!” Growled the clone in her pussy as it rampaged it’s cock with cruel precision. Hitting her womb like a battering ram as he held her legs apart and snorted form her cunt choking his dick form her tightness. Ann’s near back to back orgasm gripped his mighty cock hard enough that he could barely pull it out.   
  
“This one is becoming my personal cock hole! Succubi aren't this tight!" The real demon grunted with his cock barreling in her asshole. His hands holding on to his waist as he bounced her on his prick and threw up his hips. the clone in her mouth kept a hard grip on her neck as he repeatedly bottomed out in her gullet. While the second kept her tits snugly wrapped and pumped his cock through them and poked at her bulging neck.   
  
All of the horse demons came in unison. Howling as they filled the buxom blonde to the brim with shuddering hips and gallons of sperm rushing form their shafts. In one burst from all of them her pussy is stuffed, her big bouncy breast are covered in white and her face unrecognizable as it is drenched in gooey thick alabaster.   
  
“Y-you’re not done are you master? I need so much more.” Ann begged as she rolled her tongue along with the hard cock resting on her head. She was supposed to be doing something, but if it didn't involve her master's dick she didn't care.   
  
“Don’t worry my little breeding whore. I’ll give you all the cum you want.” The beast smiled as he gave a long lick across Ann’s face.   
  
“And! This! Makes! Ten!”   
  
Chie could only respond in haggled distorted moans as her body jumped and twitched from the clone slamming his in her pussy and shooting another dizzying load of jizz in her cunt. On her shoulders, it is easy to see the numerous tally marks on her thighs and ass. Her spats ripped opened, her clothes covered in jizz, with the clones running a train of fucking on her. Cumming in her in one hole and then moving on to the next. With one sticking to her mouth.   
  
Com pooled out her anus and cunt as soon as one horse demon would deposit its load in her, another would take her place. All the while mourned her face and kept growing her ever-expanding belly. His burly nut sack slapping at her face as he held her throat and plundered her gullet as the other kept fucking her ass and pussy.   
  
“Hungh! Drink up!” the horse demon’s cock pulsated and shook form his jizz rocking into her mouth. Dutifully Chie swallowed it with heavy loud gulps that almost drowned out the moaning in the room. Her eyes watering as her belly grew, even more, form the thick spunk that erupted in her gullet and spilled from her mouth and nose. The monster groaned and shuddered for a whole minute of squirting his discharge and pumped his orgasm in Chie. It took a while for the deluge to stop at one single drop as Chie swallowed even last shot.   
  
And the monster merely started thrusting again. A small lump in Chie’s belly grew bigger form all the fun she was getting both from the cocks of the two clones and jizz in her belly. All three demons cackling as they stuff the fighting girl with more meat then she can handle. Her eyes once filled with fighting spirit is now glazed over in lust as her body locked up and shook form her most likely eight orgasms of the night. Shower her face in a long spray of her lust as her gagged moans joined the others as they all happily feel into the thrall of the mage. 

* * *

**[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **

  
**[Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
